Into their world
by AngelsWisper
Summary: two girls from our world attempt to escape their troubled lives only to end up in a world that might just be more confusing than theirs. marauder era rated M for future chapters


Into their world

Chapter 1

**A/N: I don't own anything but my own characters Sarah Artemis Williams and Harmony Serenity Cloudice as well as any other OC's that I create in the future**

Sarah Artemis Williams and Harmony Serenity Cloudice were huddled in the basement of the public library "Harm is you ready?" Sarah said looking to her smaller companion "But Artemis what if something goes wrong? We don't know what will happen!" Harmony said nervously, though Sarah knew she needed to get the girl away from that home. "Harmony Serenity Cloudice is you ready or not?" Sarah said in a stern voice staring her down. Harmony looked apprehensively at the extremely elaborate alchemy circle on the ground drawn in great detail. "But... *sigh* I'm ready..." harmony said in defeat.

"Ok than let's get out of here." Sarah said the two girls got into position at the edge of the circle. "3" Sarah started.

"2..." harmony said unsure.

"1" both girls were getting excited at this time.

"GO!" both shouted at the same time, slamming their hands down on the medium. Sparks cracked around them and flashed to a blinding light. They found themselves in a white void nothing but a black silhouette and a large door.

You don't belong here. A series of voices said.

"We needed to get out! You have no idea how..."

Silence!

Harmony grabbed hold of her friends arm in fear. "What are you going to do to us" she asked quietly

They felt a pull and they saw the figure getting further away the door turning into nothing but a speck in the distance. And then they began to fall.

In another place there was a loud sound like a gunshot and four unsuspecting males had the surprise of their lives, when two of the young males fall to the snow covered ground when two girls that fall out of space and time one of them being covered with cuts and bruises, falling right on top of them.

"Padfoot are you ok" James the one with glasses asked the other while shifting the girl slightly noticing she is unconscious.

"Ya Prongs I'm fine but" he paused to look at the girl who fell on him she blinked groggily "who are you" he asked her.

She was started shaking looking at her friend who James had cradled against him.

"Harm... "She whispered noticing her friend's lack of movement. Serius grabbed Sarah by the shoulders turning her towards him, his eyes burning into her.

She shrieks punching him in the face, moving back. He grabbed his nose in pain.

Remus moves forward and takes hold of her flailing arms "calm down, we aren't going to do anything to you." He said gently her frantic eyes looked around wildly for her friend. Her breath coming in sharp short gasps. She saw James lifting her friend into his arms her head leaning on his shoulder. Remus followed her gaze, than looked back at her. "Your friend will be fin..." he stopped abruptly to catch her as she fainted. He took her up in his arms watching as peter trailed behind Serius up to them. James held harmony close to him rubbing her arms a bit while she shivered. "What are we going to do with them" peter asked glancing nervously at the girls in his friends arms. "I'll tell you what I would like to do to them" Serius grumbled under his breath. "The hospital wing" James said heading to the school at a brisk pace Remus following him.

I woke up coughing. Everything hurt again, like when he first gave them to me. I felt myself being sat up and a hand rubbing my back soothingly. I leaned against the closest thing to me which happened to be the person holding me up. Julian?

No. It can't be he's dead. The coughing subsided and brisk footsteps could be heard bustling about. "Here James dear get her to drink this" a gentle woman's voice said "okay" a guy said. Seconds later a small cup was held to my lips. "Here" the guy said gently, "it'll help" he told me. Why? Why did he want to help? Hesitantly I reached up with shaky hands and with his help took a sip from the cup. It tasted foul but the cool liquid left a feeling of relief when it went down my throat. I started coughing and he moved the cup away from me. It went away faster this time and he eased me gently back to the bed as my eyes started to grow heavy with exhaustion. I felt my hair moved from my face before unconsciousness claimed me.

"So Mr. Potter your here to see Mr. Lupin I presume" madam pompfry said to James as he pulled the covers up over harmony once more. "Of course, what sort of friend would I be if I didn't see one of my best mates in the hospital wing" he said lightly turning towards her. "Well you know where he is. And if I hear any of that ruckus you boys pulled last month you'll be lucky to be near a broom from now on." She said with a stern tone and a stony look "no problem here" he told her with a charming smile. She scowled and took the half empty cup from him muttering about teenagers and their disruptive antics. James made his way over to the bed Remus was laid in. He glanced back over to the two girls' gravity pulling his gaze to harmony who he carried from the courtyard. Her injuries were all but gone very few remaining besides the scars that she had from previous injuries. He wondered where they came from and who could have done that to her. "Madam Pompfry, will they be alright" he asked when he saw her bustling close by harmony. He gestured to the two girls who have occupied those two beds for 2 weeks. "They will be fine in a few days Mr. Potter. Then they will go see the headmaster." She told him. He sat next to Remus and watched his friend sleep off the effects of the full moon. The doors to the hospital wing opened and Sirius came in head held high with peter shuffling behind him.

"Hey prongs, is moony up yet?" Sirius asked clapping his best friend on the back when he reached him. "No Padfoot he should be up in time for dinner like always" James said sitting in the chair by his friends' bed. "I was thinking about skipping potions and going to meet that hot Hufflepuff and find a broom closet." Sirius said picking imaginary lint off his robes. He noticed James drifting his gaze over to the only other occupied beds. "Did poppy say when they will wake up?" Sirius asked. James looked at his friend. "The one was awake for a few minutes when I arrived but poppy said a few days." James said his eyes drifting back over to her. "The potions given to them wouldn't work and neither would the spells she used so basically they have to heal the muggle way." James said peter looked at the two girls and shifted closer to Sirius and James. "Sucks to be them" Sirius said. You lot better be on your way to class Mr. Lupin will be released tonight like every month now shoo" madam Pompfry said ushering them out of the hospital wing.


End file.
